Annihilon
}|GetValue= } | name = Annihilon | hp = 40000 | exp = 15000 | ratio = 0.250 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = Yes | creatureclass = Demons | primarytype = The Ruthless Seven Minions | secondarytype = Archdemons | abilities = Melee (0-1800+), Groundshaker Ball on target (0-300+), Groundshaker on itself (?) Energy Ball (radius of Burst Arrow/3x3) (0-500), Poison Ball (poisons you 30 dmg/turn), Mana Drain Bomb (0-205?), Death Beam (0-800), Ice Ball causing Paralyze. | maxdmg = 2650+ | pushable = No | pushobjects = Yes | immunities = ? | physicalDmgMod = 100% | holyDmgMod = 105% | deathDmgMod = 5% | fireDmgMod = 100% | energyDmgMod = 5% | iceDmgMod = 80%? | earthDmgMod = 100% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = Will follow you and attack with his very strong Melee, tries to run away on black Health. It walks very slow, but retargets often, so you may have some trouble in trapping him. | sounds = "Flee as long as you can!"; "Annihilon's might will crush you all!"; "I am coming for you!". | notes = Belonging to an unknown and possibly otherwise extinct breed of demons, Annihilon is pure power. It is said that Annihilon was responsible for the destruction of his own race. He is the last survivor of countless battles that mirrored the demonic version of the 'survival of the fittest' phrase. His massive, heavy body is just one huge mass of moving muscles. There is no place for finesse in his body full of sheer strength. What he lacks in skill, he easily makes up with raw power. This aeon-old creature has served many masters in his wretched life. It is assumed that he was already a follower of one of the Ruthless Seven when they started to form their cabal. He stayed stoical at their side during their rise to power. He was present at many of the greatest triumphs of his cruel masters. The Ruthless Seven often employed the rather simple-minded Annihilon for banal tasks as there is no known demon at their disposal that matches him in strength. As long as there is something to kill, Annihilon is absolutely loyal to his masters. This loyalty and his lack of ambition, apart from slaughter and killing, makes him to one of the preferred servants of the Ruthless Seven. He is the perfect tool to keep lesser demons in line and does not mind to use his strength to fulfil some smaller tasks that might be at hand. This ancient creature is often accompanied by parasites that feed on his dripping spicy sweat. Detecting some of these small but extremely nasty parasites is a helpful sign to know about Annihilon's presence in advance. Annihilon has been adjusted at Dec 20 2008 server save together with some bug fixes. Now it should be weaker. | location = Through the teleport in the Soul Wells in the Inquisition quest. He is the sixth boss. | strategy = He is very strong at Melee damage, and since he can be found with a lot of Deathspawns, you will need to have some Knights of high level (190+ recommended) also with a couple of Druids to heal the Knights while shooting Area Runes such as Great Fireball or Avalanche (Rune). Shooters always need to have Magic Shield or they will die in a blink of eye. Knights can carry some Stone Skin Amulets to prevent some high Melee damages from both Annihilon and Deathspawns. Killing fast the Deathspawns will make easier to defeat Annihilon. | loot = 0-159? gp, 0-24? Platinum Coins, 0-? Gold Ingots, 0-2 Mastermind Potions, 0-4 Soul Orbs, 0-50 Viper Stars, 0-30+ Assassin Stars, 0-20? Small Amethysts, 0-2 Berserk Potions, 0-49 Infernal Bolts, 0-82 Power Bolts, 0-99? Flaming Arrows, 0-2 Demon Horns, 0-4 Giant Shimmering Pearl, Ultimate Health Potion, Great Health Potion, Guardian Shield, Halberd, Guardian Halberd, Red Gem, Yellow Gem, Blue Gem, Green Gem, Violet Gem, Silver Amulet, Emerald Bangle, Stealth Ring, Ring of Healing, Diamond Sceptre, Demon Shield, Mastermind Shield, Rusty Armor (Rare), Crown Shield, Tower Shield, Paladin Armor, Heavy Mace, Skullcracker Armor (rare), Onyx Flail (rare), Obsidian Truncheon (rare), Demonbone (very rare), The Stomper (very rare), Lavos Armor (very rare). }}